Astucia y Valentía
by Marioscab
Summary: Las serpientes son astutas, los leones son valientes, pero ¿que pasaría si los dos ideales chocaran contra el mas fuertes de los lazos... el amor?


Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico, y pues, no tengo muchas esperanzas, pero aun así quiero dejar asentada esta historia ¿de amor? Ya lo descubrirán Uds. ;). Se aceptan criticas tanto positivas (si las llega a haber) como negativas (esas si me las espero :P)

Astucia y Valentía

Prologo.

"_Hay ciertas cosas que nunca se deben olvidar, y otras que cuesta aprender, y creo que en la vida, solo hay un nombre para aquello que es in entendible y a la vez, inolvidable, el amor_" Esas fueron las palabras que les había dedicado la profesora McGonagall a los alumnos durante el comienzo de aquel año, luego de todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior, con la caída del señor oscuro, muchos se percataron de que aquellas palabras, habían sido escritas por aquel chiflado a quien casi todos admiraban, Albus Dumbledore.

La primera semana fue un tanto difícil para cierta hija de muggles, pues por primera vez desde que había entrado a esa escuela, debía afrontar un curso escolar prácticamente sola. Harry y Ron habían decidido no retornar a la escuela, cosa que claramente la alarmo, al menos, hasta que descubrió que sus amigos seguirían con sus estudios, pero en su caso para ser Aurores. Así que la castaña estaba sola, y a la vez no tanto. Ginny, su mejor amiga, su compinche y confidente, seguía en la escuela, pues debía terminar el 7º año al igual que ella, y además, Luna también estaba con ella, por lo que no estaría tan sola durante el curso del año. A la perspectiva de pasar un año con sus amigas, y sin peligros evidentes, la castaña había tenido la esperanza de tener un año tranquilo, más allá de los difíciles É.X.T.A.S.I.S que le esperaban a fin de año, claro, si no fuera por un desafortunado encuentro que tuvo durante el primer día de clase.

* * *

Flash Back:

Hermione, Ginny y Luna caminaban dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts, buscando algún lugar donde localizarse, pues Herm había sido liberada de sus responsabilidades como prefecta, ya que se había saltado un año, cosa que a ella claramente, no le había echo ninguna gracia. Por fin, para suerte del grupo de jovencitas, encontraron un vagón prácticamente vacío, excepto por un joven que dormitaba con su rostro tapado por su tunica a medio poner. Las tres amigas se sentaron intentando no despertar al chico, siendo Herm quien ocupo el lugar alado del desconocido.

El día paso rápido entre charlas, donde se hablo de todo, excepto sobre las parejas de las chicas, Ginny seguía con Harry, y se carteaban constantemente, pero Herm había roto con Ron durante el verano, y según las palabras de la castaña, no quería saber nada de hombres por un buen rato. Finalmente, luego de un gracioso comentario de Luna aconsejando a Herm a casarse con su biblioteca, llego el carrito comedor, y la castaña se vio en la obligación moral de despertar al desconocido, por si el quisiera algo para comer. Fue entonces cuando tanto las dos Griffindor como la Ravenclaw dieron un respingo y sacaron sus varitas al unísono, apuntando a un semidormido Draco Malfoy, que poco o nada entendía de la situación.

- _Malfoy! Que haces aquí_ –grito la pelirroja mientras mantenía amenazante su varita-

- _Ah... ¿Weasley? Espera… ¿¡que hacen en mi vagón!_ –refunfuño el platinado antes de darse cuenta de la amenazadora imagen que se cernía sobre el-

- _¿Porque no estas en Azkaban?_ – Pregunto Hermione sin apartar su vista del Rubio –

- _Soy inocente, ¿nunca lees el profeta, tanto que adoras leer?_ –dijo el rubio mirando con cierta aprensión, como si esperara que no le creyeran-

- _si claro, y ahora me dirás que vienes a terminar tus estudios_ – dijo desdeñosamente la pelirroja mirando a Draco-

- _Pues aunque no me creas, así es Weasley, McGonagall me dejo volver para terminar mis estudios, y veo que también se lo permitió a ella_ –dijo mirando ¿desdeñosamente? A Hermione-

El resto de la discusión se baso en extraños y poco convincentes argumentos de la Weasley contra Malfoy, los gritos de la encargada del carrito, y la final intervención de uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, quien les ordeno callarse y pasar el resto del viaje en paz, cosa que resulto difícil, pues había una innegable tensión en el aire, mientras pasaban las horas, hasta que llegaron a la estación y las jóvenes se apartaron de Draco, y por lo menos del lado de Herm, había cierta esperanza de no volver a cruzárselo durante lo que quedaba del año.(… Hay Herm, lo que te espera…)

Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione encontró especialmente difícil conciliar el sueño, y no precisamente porque sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto la acribillaran a preguntas, sino porque ella no podía quitarse la imagen del Rubio dormitando a su lado, y de alguna forma, la imagen mental de un desnudo Malfoy acostado en su cama, inundo la mente de la castaña, que con una risita y un fuerte ademán negativo se saco esa idea de la cabeza, o por lo menos, eso creía.

Fin.

¿Les gusto? El próximo capitulo, seguiremos a Malfoy, y así cada uno de nuestros protagonistas tendrá sus capítulos donde nuestro "narrador" cuyo nombre sabrán al final de la historia, les contara la historia, desde su punto de vista. Un abrazo!


End file.
